Luigi's Mansion (video game)
: This article is about the game. For other uses, see Luigi's Mansion (disambiguation). Luigi's Mansion is a ''Mario'' game, and one of the launch titles for the Nintendo GameCube. It was the debut of the scientist Professor E. Gadd, who would appear in several Mario games after that. Luigi's Mansion is the first game to have Luigi in the title and the second to only star Luigi, the first one being Mario Is Missing!. The plot of the game is that Luigi won a mansion in a contest he never entered. Luigi then walks in a dark forest. Luigi invites Mario but he is no where to be found in the mansion. He has to look for Mario by searching the mansion with the Poltergust 3000 to capture ghosts and save Mario from a painting he was imprisoned in by King Boo. There is a Luigi's Mansion stage in Super Smash Bros Brawl. There are pillars supporting the mansion. Players can attack the pillars which will cause a section of the mansion to collapse. Overtime, it'll repair itself. In Mario Kart DS, one of the courses is Luigi's Mansion. Luigi's Mansion is also used as a Battle Arena in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Story Luigi's Mansion starts when Luigi won a mansion in a contest. He told Mario about this mansion because he didn't even enter a contest. Mario runs into the house immediately, but then disappeared into the mansion.Then Luigi heads straight into the mansion. All the doors are locked. But a blob of some sort drops a key for the parlor. Then Luigi heads for the big, double doors, which is the parlor, and is assaulted by a ghost. But the ghost ignores Luigi because it is being sucked by a old man holding a vacuum. But the old man is soon defeated by the ghost. They both leave as three ghosts appear. They both introduce each other. Professor Gadd tells Luigi about a man very similar to him without knowing that was Mario. Characters There are not many characters that are heroes. Most of them are evil. The Portrait Ghosts are listed below: Area 1 *Neville- The first portrait ghost that is encountered. He always reads the books he missed when he was alive. *Lydia - This mirror-gazing mother always does her hair. She stashed all her good away to prepare for a long afterlife. *Chauncey - This spoiled baby always cries and never sleeps. This seems natural since he was born a ghost. Also, this is the first boss you will encounter. Area 2 *The Floating Whirlindas - These Waltz Dancing couple won the local dance competition but were no longer to compete because their feet no longer touch the ground. *Shivers - The butler of the mansion known to be quite the coward. He has a crush on Melody Pianissima, but is not sure how to tell her. *Melody Pianissima - She has a love for both video games and music, which even in death spends her time at the piano. *Mr. Luggs - He prefers all-day buffets to 3 meals a day. He ate himself to death and still wasn't satisfied. *Bogmire - Even though this ghost is a product of the mansion's fear and despair, he not sure who to fear or what to despair of these days. He is the second boss. Area 3 *Biff Atlas *Miss Petunia *Nana *Slim Bankshot - He's an expert at playing pool, but he hasn't played anyone alive. *Madame Clairvoya *Henry and Orville *Boolossus - The combination of 15 boos. Also the third boss. Area 4 *Uncle Grimly - Uncle Grimly can only appear when the lightning strikes out all power in the mansion. *Clockwork Soldiers - Three toy soldiers that come to life to the sound of 3 wind up clocks in the room. *Sue Pea - Happens to live in the upside down guest bedroom. It is stated that she enjoys being alone. *Jarvis Names of Boo's *King Boo (Final Boss) *Boolosus (15 Boo's) *Boo La La (Ooh La La) *GameBoo (Game Boy) *GameBoo Advance (Game Boy Advance) *TaBoo *Boolicious *KungBoo *BamBoo *Bootha *Boogie *GumBoo *PeekaBoo *Boomio (reference to Mario) *Boodacious *Booligan *Booregard *Mr. Boojangles *LimBooger *Boonswaggle *Booris *Boohoo *Shamboo *Booigi (Play on words of Luigi) *Little Boo Peep *Boo B. Hatch *Booripedus *Boomerang *6 o' Clock Boo *Boolivia *Boonita *UnderBoo *TamBoorine *Booscaster *Boofant *Boolderdash *Bootique Legacy Since its release, elements of Luigi's Mansion have been applied to future titles. The most notable feature is giving Luigi spectral flames instead of the traditional fireballs.A battle stage based heavily on it was included in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where Luigi's final smash was a spectral blast called the Negative Zone. A stadium based on the game appears in Mario Super Sluggers. There is also a race track based around Luigi's Mansion in Mario Kart DS, wherein some of the Portrait Ghosts' portraits are hanging on the walls, including Chauncey and King Boo. Development The original idea for Luigi's Mansion didn't involve Nintendo characters. Director Hideki Konno (currently involved in the Mario Kart series) and his team were thinking of creating a game that took place in a single building, originally either a large house or apartment complex. Following this they thought they might use something like a doll house, and started to experiment with Mario characters. Once the game was given the go to release on the GameCube instead of the Nintendo 64, those involved wanted to offer something fresh so instead of Mario they opted for his brother Luigi. Once Luigi was decided on, they had to start thinking of ideas for the house. They hadn't concluded what the theme would be based on, and were thinking of a Japanese style house or a ninja mansion. Eventually they came to a mansion that had a European and old-United States vibe to it, which eventually led to it being a haunted mansion. Luigi and the haunted mansion idea were in place, and Mr. Konno started to design maps for the levels based on what he thought of previously. There were some things that they had to remove from the game, such as a desert level and a prairie, which were actually designed during the stages when it was a game that starred Mario, due to it being solely based around the haunted mansion. Early on in development they decided that the game would have three levels and a basement. When asked why Luigi's Mansion was Nintendo's prominent launch title for the GameCube instead of a new standard Mario title, producer Shigeru Miyamoto stated that they wanted to show people that Nintendo is "a unique company that produces unique games. Therefore, we decided to first release titles like Luigi's Mansion and Pikmin." In 2010, Konno revealed that the developers experimented with 3D when developing Luigi's Mansion, but ultimately decided against it. It was among the many experiments that led to the development of the Nintendo 3DS. In Nintendo Power Konno revealed that he was interested in reviving the franchise on the Nintendo 3DS, but would not confirm any plans to do so. Trivia *This game was released in North America one day before the GameCube's release in North America. This may have been a mistake. Category:Mario games Category:GameCube games Category:2001 video games Category:2002 video games Category:GameCube Mario games Category:GameCube-only games